


Inofficial Officiate

by antigrav_vector



Series: Bingo - Western AU [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Celebrations, Crossover, Drinking, Get Together, M/M, Multiverse, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Jan's officially had enough of the pining. Tony approves of her plan, once he figures it out. Well, both Tonys, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the picture prompt  on my bingo card. Betaed by the lovely [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan).

When they got back to Timely late in the afternoon of the following day, with his counterpart riding escort and Tony himself seated in front of the Sheriff again, they were greeted by Jan and Carol.

"I can _not_ believe you, Tony Stark," Jan shouted at Senior, seeming to fly up off the ground to berate him. "I don't know what you did, but the national papers ran a huge headline story about Roxxon and Fisk. They've been suspended from their posts, pending a criminal investigation and trial by grand jury!"

Tony watched from his position on the sheriff's horse and smirked. "Good. They'll either get what's coming to 'em," he put in, "and even if they pay off the judge they'll never hold government positions again."

That got Carol's attention, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You have more faith in the judicial system than I do."

"For now," Steve put an end to the discussion, "we need to focus on getting ready. Fisk and Roxxon will be out for any revenge they can get, petty or otherwise."

"Fine," Jan allowed, "but tonight we're celebrating."

She hadn't been kidding, either, Tony thought to himself wryly later that evening. The whole town was crammed into her small saloon, all of them talking loudly and laughing in a carefree way that Tony strongly suspected they hadn't been able to allow themselves in too long.

It hadn't taken long for someone to notice he had no drink in hand, and one had been pressed into his hand.

Surveying the room from his position at the bar, Tony had to suppress a smile. He might just be passing through, but knowing that the whole town had a reason to celebrate was enough to make this little trip worthwhile. Even if it was a little bittersweet watching his counterpart and Steve's dance around each other.

They were practically in a platonic relationship already, and refused to admit it. To themselves or to each other.

"Hey," Jan broke into his thoughts, "why so solemn, handsome?"

What could he say to that? Tony shrugged. "Thinking about home. And wondering why your Tony and the Sheriff just dance around each other like that."

Jan huffed. "They just don't want to accept that the rest of the town wouldn't give a damn. Not after all the good the two of them have done here. Others they might not accept easily, but they would defend those two to the end and beyond."

Tony snorted. "They wouldn't do anything about their little bromance even if you hit them over the head with it," he pointed out. "I tried."

"I have no idea what that is," Jan replied, "but I think you might be right."

Just then, someone -- Tony couldn't tell who -- called out for a toast, and the rest of the town took up the chant without hesitation.

Jan grinned and hopped up onto the bar, holding up her hands for attention, her drink still deftly held in her left hand. "Alright, alright! Quiet now, all of you!" 

It took the room some time to calm completely, but when they did, you could almost have heard a pin drop. Jan waited until she was sure she had everyone's attention, before she went on, gesturing with her glass of whiskey. "I'm sure everyone knows by now that we have some heroes in our midst," she began.

Some instinct told Tony this could go sideways quickly, so he picked up his own glass to make sure he had something in his hands.

"Well," she added with a bright smile, "let me add something to the story that's been circulating."

Tony saw Senior and the Sheriff straighten and exchange glances. Clearly wondering what she had to say. Tony had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Our heroes," Jan went on, "two men who have stuck together through thick and thin from the day they met, both from the faraway East Coast, though they became ours by right when they settled here. They were joined by Junior, here."

Jan gestured to him with her glass, and Tony made a face at the nickname, but said nothing, raising his glass in return.

"We'll never forget how you've helped us, Tony," Jan said, sobering, "even if you did feel the need to do it in a mechanical metal suit. To Iron Man!"

"Iron Man!" The room chorused and took a drink.

Jan wasn't finished yet, though. She whistled shrilly when the room tried to dissolve back into conversation, the sharp tone cutting through the low murmur like a knife. "Don't forget," she called, "we still have to toast our own heroes as well!"

"Hear hear!" Carol shouted, grinning widely.

"But, it's my job," Steve tried to demur.

"Nonsense!" Jan contradicted him cheerfully. "Many sheriffs would have chosen the path most likely to keep their skins intact. Put them up against Fisk alone, and they'd knuckle under. Against Fisk and Roxxon, they'd never have stood a chance. But between your principles and our Stark's ingenuity the two of you kept Fisk and Roxxon from repeatedly skimming all the money out of Timely."

The sheriff couldn't protest that too much, so he subsided. Senior was watching Jan warily, though.

After a beat she finished the toast. "To our pair of heroes, unlikely as they might be! Here's to a long happy life together!"

Tony smirked as both the smith and the sheriff choked on their drinks and spluttered.

Jan had used a wedding toast, and everyone knew it. None of the townsfolk had batted an eye at her words, either, true to her assertion. Tony saluted the pair of them with his glass along with the rest of the room and shot his drink back.

Maybe the two of them would finally get their heads out of their asses.

\------


End file.
